je saigne encore
by Luna051
Summary: OS euh... ryry est amoureux de Sevy mais celui ci sort avec Sirius comment le supportera t il?


Disclaimer: pas a moi hélas! entre Harry Potter qui est a JK, je saigne encore a Kyo et le lemon a ma lilician, me suis pas foulée moi! j'ai juste écris entre les lignes!

* * *

Je saigne encore

Harry était installé dans le salon à Square Grimmaud. Il avait 19 ans, était le vainqueur de Voldemort, avait des milliers de fans et déprimait comme ce n'était pas permis. Sirius avait été innocenté et le faisait savoir en s'affichant avec une différente conquête chaque semaine. Seulement voilà, depuis maintenant 2 mois, il sortait avec Severus Rogue. Ca n'aurait pas du présenter un quelconque problème pour le jeune gryffondor sauf qu'il était amoureux depuis 3 ans du terrible maître des potions, qu'il l'avait confié a Sirius et que celui ci après avoir fait une esclandre avait décidé de ne noter en chasse gardée.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Le gentil Harry n'avait rien dit et avait accepté sans rien dire de voir son cher parrain se bécotter tranquillement avec l'homme qui emplissait ses rêves les plus érotiques. Il cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa souffrance mais tout le monde n'était pas dupe. Dumbledore le regardait tristement se vider de toute envie de vivre, Remus faisait la gueule à Sirius, le loup en lui voulait protéger sa meute et Harry faisait partie de sa meute. Madame Weasley était triste pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils depuis 8 ans maintenant. Tous voyaient ce garçon qui n'avait jamais été très ouvert se renfermer encore d'avantage sur lui même et l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père ne s'occupait même plus de lui !

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Harry boucla sa malle et sortit de sa chambre avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de son parrain. Des gémissements lui parvenaient. Chaque cri, chaque nom prononcés avec luxure était un nouveau coup au cœur. Les larmes cascadaient déjà sur ses joues en arrivant dans le salon. Il avait espéré pouvoir partir tranquillement sans devoir rendre de compte a qui que ce soit. C'était mal connaître Remus le loup garou qui le regarda tristement descendre les escaliers.

« Ou vas tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Loin d'ici j'espère. »

« Oh Harry ! »

Le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de son oncle en sanglotant.

« C'est tellement du de les voir ensemble. »

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Fais attention a toi. Et envoie moi de tes nouvelles. »

« Je me suis pris un billet d'avion pour un coin paumé au milieu de l'Alaska. J'ai besoin de temps. »

« Avec un peu de chances tu tomberas peut être sur un joli esquimaux. »

« Peut être ! On verra. Au revoir Remus ! Fais attention a toi. »

« Promis. »

Un klaxon se fit entendre signe que le taxi d'Harry était là. Il tendit une lettre pour Sirius à Remus et partit de la maison sans regarder derrière lui.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Sirius se réveilla dans les bras de Severus tout en se demandant combien de temps il devrait encore le supporter. Il voulait juste rendre son filleul jaloux à la base et il savait que Severus aussi. Quitte à être faussement ensemble, quelques parties de jambes en l'air n'était pas interdite. Il se leva, fit un brin de toilette vite rejoins par Severus et ils descendirent dans la cuisine haussant un sourcil interrogateur en voyant les yeux rougis et le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce ce matin.

« Quelqu'un est mort ? »

Il manquait une personne et les deux hommes pâlirent. Pas Harry ! Tout le monde mais pas Harry.

« Où est Harry ? »

La voix de Sirius était un peu étranglée et l'air furieux du loup garou ne lui disait rien de bon. Encore moins quand un poing rencontra durement sa mâchoire.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton filleul maintenant Black ? »

Le nom de famille avait été craché comme Voldemort quand il prononçait le mot moldu ou sang de bourbe. Une lettre tomba sur les genoux de l'homme. Il reconnut l'écriture brouillonne du jeune Gryffondor.

_Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Les mains tremblantes, Sirius décacheta le papier. L'encre avait coulé et il reconnaissait les traces faites par des larmes.

Sirius,

Je pars, j'ai essayé d'être fort depuis 2 mois mais je ne pouvais pas en supporter d'avantage. Je me sens trahi et je n'aime pas ça. J'aurais pu croire que tous m'auraient trahis mais pas toi. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Harry J. Potter

Le mot Trahi résonnait dans l'esprit de l'animagus. TRAHI. Oui ! Oui il l'avait trahi comme Peter les avait trahis et il se méprisait en cet instant. Le visage baigné de larme, il passa la lettre à Severus dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en réalisant ce que cela voulait dire. Ses genoux cédèrent sous son corps et il s'effondra au sol en fermant les yeux.

« Vous pourriez peut être nous expliquer parce que là on ne s'en sort plus vraiment. »

« Harry m'avait confié qu'il était amoureux de Severus. Et Severus m'a avoué être amoureux d'Harry. Nous avons mis au point cette comédie qui aurait normalement forcé Harry a révélé ses sentiments. »

« Oui sauf que dans votre super plan, vous avez omis de pensez que Harry se sacrifierait pour son parrain si ça pouvait le rendre heureux quand bien même il se sentirait trahi ou terriblement triste. »

« Oh ! Merlin ! »

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Ca faisait deux semaines qu'Harry était là ! Le temps était maussade comme son moral, il faisait froid et il neigeait sans cesse. L'image de Severus suffisait à le réchauffer. 2 semaines étudier les accouplements de pingouins entourés de gars qui ressemblaient a des nains avec la peau fripée et des manteaux en peau de phoque. La joie !

Il revenait du camp et se dirigeait vers son igloo. Une légère brise lui apporta un parfum familier. Un parfum de bois de cèdre et de santal. SON parfum. Il tourna la tête en direction de cette délicate flagrance et découvrit l'homme de sa vie à une dizaine de mètres de lui qui le regardait en souriant. Harry n'osa pas bouger tandis que Severus s'avançait vers lui de sa célèbre démarche souple et féline. Il s'arrêta devant lui embrassant du regard la moindre parcelle de peau de son visage. Si ce n'était la barbe de deux semaines que le jeune se traînait, il n'avait pas changé.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais depuis bien trop longtemps. Sirius espérait que ça te fasse sortir de tes gonds et que tu te déclares ! On ne pensait pas que tu te sacrifierais ! »

Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues rougies du Gryffondor. Ces mots qu'il avait attendus depuis si longtemps. Il ne put résister à l'envie et dévora méticuleusement les lèvres du Serpentard.

« On va dans mon igloo ? »

« Je te suis ! »

**(Luna tend son clavier a Lilician et la laisse taper le lemon se contentant de regarder par dessus son épaule.)**

Harry fit entrer Severus dans son igloo (lilician : je suis morte de rire en écrivant cette phrase ! Luna : c'est quand meme pas ma faute si j'ai des idées bizarre parfois !). Il voulut l'emmener sur son lit d'infortune (Lilician : c'est le cas de le dire) mais Rogue le plaqua contre les murs de glaces, le faisant frissonner alors qu'ils se dévoraient la bouche.

« Je… je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Haleta Harry en sentant Rogue lui mordilla le cou tendrement.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce… Parce que le mur est quand même vachement froid. » S'écria Harry qui fut bloqué contre les blocs de glace.

Severus lui sourit en se léchant la lèvre inférieur d'un air gourmant.

« Voyons voir si nous allons parvenir à la faire fondre… »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, portant une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir, gêné par cette réaction de son corps quand Rogue plaça une main sur son érection. Les gestes de son ancien professeur lui prodiguaient un plaisir immense. Rogue l'excita en lui mordillant la gorge, sachant que le moindre contact entre sa peau et celle de Harry ferait naître en ce dernier un feu ardent qui le consumerait littéralement. Impatient, il retira le pull et le pantalon en grosse laine (Lilician : Manquerait plus qu'il se balade en simple pantalon… Pas fou le Ryry) dévoilant un torse imberbe et un sexe érigé qui n'appelaient qu'aux caresses. Il le caressa de ses doigts habiles regardant le corps légèrement bronzé trembler et se cambrer de désir. Ses mains effleurèrent les épaules fines, glissant ensuite le long des bras pour revenir vers le torse pour enfin atteindre les mamelons de Potter, déjà durci par l'anticipation, le froid et le désir. Severus prit entre ses doigts les petites boules de chair et les titilla les durcissant un peu plus. Harry se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur gelé, gémissant de plaisir quand Rogue ajouta une langue curieuse sur ses mamelons. Des frissons de désir parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale, le jeune homme passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son amant pour le prier silencieusement de se diriger un peu plus vite ses lèvres vers l'entrejambe tendu à l'extrême. Severus lécha le sexe d'Harry et en suçota le gland. Harry sentait la glace fondre légèrement sur sa peau. L'eau dégoulinait sur son dos, ses bras et le long de ses fesses le faisant frémir de bien être. Il ne savait plus trop ce qui était le pire : sentir la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait lui prodiguer des caresses qui le rendaient fou ou bien sentir l'eau gelée refroidir sa peau brûlante.

Les plaintes de Potter poussèrent Severus à entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient plus soutenue sur la verge dressée. Les hanches d'Harry oscillèrent pour approfondir cette douce caresse. Alors les doigts taquins du maître des potions caressèrent les fesses de son amant, l'excitant un peu plus encore puis prit de la glace et la passa sur la chair devenue légèrement rouge. Harry poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir mélangé.  
Les mains crispées contre le mur qui se dégelait lentement, le souffle coupé, les joues roses et le bas ventre crispé de plaisir, Harry laissait échapper de petits cris, sans retenue. Il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure corbeau de son amant le suppliant d'abréger son supplice.  
La vision d'un jeune homme dont le corps était dégoulinant d'eau froide, haletant, la bouche ouverte, les yeux entre ouverts, donna sa propre excitation à Severus, le fit presque jouir sur l'instant. Il se débarrassa lui-même de ses vêtements. Relevant les cuisses d'Harry, les enroulant autour de sa taille, il plaqua un peu plus son amant contre le mur d'où coula un peu plus d'eau qui tomba sur Harry qui frissonna. L'eau glacée passa sur ses tétons déjà durcis, augmentant son plaisir un peu plus. Severus lui écarta es cuisse et se plaça afin de le pénétrer. Le jeune sorcier hoqueta de surprise en sentant le sexe enflé de son amant se presser avec insistance entre ses fesses, il gémit de douleur et cria le nom de son amant en se sentant déchiré en deux.

« Harry. » Souffla Severus dans le cou de ce dernier. « Tu … Tu…ne peux pas savoir le temps que j'ai attendu pour enfin vivre ce moment. »

En disant ces mots, Severus lui donna un coup de butoir plutôt puissant qui fit gémir de plaisir le jeune homme qui s'enfonça dans la glace qui continuait de lui couler dessus.

Harry serra les dents alors que son amour entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il sentait le membre dur le fouiller de façon très intime. Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Severus même le mur qui fondait sous son dos. A chaque allée plus profonde de l'homme en lui, des flammes brûlantes lui léchaient le bas-ventre, embrasaient son corps entier et excitaient délicieusement ses reins. Son corps lui paraissait plus brûlant que la lave d'un volcan. Il gémissait et se cambrait pour mieux recevoir Severus en lui. Il lui semblait que son corps, chaque os, chaque cellule était en feux, bouillonnaient pour attiser la chaleur dans ses reins. Le sorcier accéléra à nouveau sa cadence, appréciant l'étroitesse du plus jeune. Le fait de posséder ce corps frêle et vierge l'excitait tout particulièrement. Il prit une main de son amant, léchant sensuellement les doigts fins, puis la fit glisser sur le corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier tressaillit quand il sentit ses propres doigts caresser son torse. Harry leva un regard incertain vers son dominant. Les yeux de Severus brûlaient d'un désir ardent. Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Potter ne rejette sa tête vers l'arrière et que l'eau du mur ne coule sur son visage, le long de son cou et de son torse pour poursuivre sa route sur les jambes des deux amants collés l'un à l'autre. Severus frissonna en sentant l'eau tomber sur ses cuisses mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant sa cadence.

- Caresse-toi... Ordonna Severus en le fixant et en prenant une de ses mains et en la passant sur son cou, son torse et son sexe gonflé.

Le sang d'Harry bouillonna à ces mots. Voulant apporter un peu plus de désir à Severus, le jeune homme laissa ses mains errer sur son corps, caressant ses mamelons, les pinçant doucement. L'excitation qu'il se procurait plus celle de son amant allant et venant en lui le fit frémir d'anticipation et d'un plaisir brutal. Il remua ses hanches pour accorder ses mouvements avec ceux de Severus qui gémit de désir en voyant Harry se toucher aussi maladroitement et en y prenant plaisir.

Harry, malgré sa gêne, baissa sa main vers son entrejambe et commença à se masturber, calquant habilement le rythme des hanches de Severus. Cela n'échappa point au professeur qui s'étrangla presque pour s'empêcher de crier, excité par le spectacle que lui offrait son amant.  
Lorsque ses coups de reins se firent plus brutaux, Harry hurla presque sous la sauvagerie presque animale dont faisait preuve l'homme en lui. Il sentait le membre de son amant tendu et grossi par le plaisir. Il serra un peu les fesses appréciant mieux la pénétration qui lui arrachait des cris de plaisir. Severus se mordit les lèvres pour rester conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Plus d'une fois, il s'était imaginé l'étroitesse d'Harry mais là… Là, c'était presque de trop pour sa raison…

Ses propres caresses ajoutées aux coups de butoirs de son amant excitèrent le jeune homme qui sentit sa libération très proche. Son amant dû le ressentir aussi car il lui attrapa les mains et les bloqua contre les parois de glace. Il remercia pendant une petit seconde Merlin de l'invention du sort de lévitation des corps. Severus sourit en voyant les yeux émeraudes brillés de colère et de frustration, et s'employa à utiliser toute sa puissance dans ses coups de reins. Il sentit qu'il atteignait les limites de Harry alors il décupla sa fougue. Enlaçant soudainement le jeune homme contre lui, il parvint au summum de son plaisir, touchant du bout de son sexe la zone la plus sensible de l'antre étroit de son amant.  
Harry fit rouler sa tête en arrière et cambra son corps alors qu'il sentait la hampe de ce dernier se presser contre le point nerveux au plus profond de son corps. Cette caresse intérieure entraîna sa jouissance. En un cri, il se libéra, maculant leurs ventres de sa semence. Les muscles de ses fesses se resserrèrent convulsivement autour du sexe de Rogue ce qui entraîna l'orgasme de ce dernier qui se répandit en lui.

**(Luna reprend le clavier et laisse Lilician sur le côté alors qu'elle enlève son pull : t'as raison ma chérie ! il fait chaud tout a coup !)**

Les deux amants se laissèrent retomber au sol dans une flaque d'eau glacées. La température les rattrapa tout a coup puisqu'ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre le lit de camp et de s'emmitoufler sous les tonnes de couvertures ajoutés aux nombreux sorts de réchauffements.

« Sev ? »

« mmmh ? »

« je t'aime ! »

« moi aussi Harry. Moi aussi ! »

repus et fatigué, le jeune gryffondor s'endormit comme un bien heureux dans les bras de son professeur de potion.

Le lendemain, c'est un couple rayonnant mais malade comme un chien ( pardon Sirius) qui débarquait a Square Grimmaud. Sirius voulut enlacer son filleul mais se prit une grosse galoche en pleine figure de la part du gentil survivant qui après coup décida de pardonner les stupidités de son parrain préféré.

* * *

voilou! c'était un petit OS tout meugnon sur la chanson de KYO: Je saigne encore! absolument magnifique soit dit en passant! 


End file.
